Shipping Delivery
by Haydos271
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots, each focusing on different shipping pair from Pokemon. These include shippings from the anime, games and maybe the mangas if I start reading them.
1. PokeShipping

**READ THIS! This is something I have never done before. Basically, these chapters are just a collection of oneshots, each one basing around a different "shipping" from Pokemon. If you don't know what shipping is, its short for relationshipping. So if you support PokeShipping, you support Ash and Misty as a couple. And speaking of PokeShipping, this is the first chapter.**

**EDIT: The second chapter is going to take a long time to be uploaded. My laptop has just returned from the repairs shop with a new harddrive, and over the next few days I'm going to try to salvage the unfinished second chapter from my old harddrive, which is basically wrecked. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>PokeShipping: AshxMisty<span>_

Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town sprinted down the long dirt road that led directly to his hometown. He had just said goodbye to both Dawn and Brock, and got a sense of nostalgia as he passed the tree were Pikachu had made fun of Ash at the start of his Pokemon adventure. And of course, Pikachu currently sat on Ash's shoulder, sharing his joyful feelings of being back home.

"We're almost there, pal!" Ash shouted as rain and thunder began to cover them. However, this didn't deter their emotions. Pikachu began to see the Mr. Mime that belonged to Ash's mother, Mimey, in the distance. Mimey was beginning to go inside with his broom and apron because of the rain, but halted when he noticed the silhouette of Ash and Pikachu.

"Mime!" he exclaimed, dropping his broom, and he charged inside. Ash reached the house in his Sinnoh clothes, and stopped outside to catch his breath. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, and decided to follow Mimey inside. A single drop of rain that had fallen on Ash's cap rolled off onto the palm of his hand, forming a love heart. And in that heart, Misty's face appeared.

"Misty?" Ash asked, noticing the tiny reflection.

"Ash, you're back!" exclaimed Misty's excited voice. Ash turned around to meet the face of Misty, who smiled at him with her soaked hair hiding her eyes. She was wearing her full yellow costume that she wore when Ash saw her last, and had a shopping bag of groceries which she was protecting from the rain with her arm.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked. Misty's face turned red, however, she wasn't blushing.

"CAN'T A GYM LEADER BE FREE TO GO WHEREVER SHE WANTS?" she exclaimed, towering over Ash's relinquishing figure. The outburst had caused Misty's hair to move to the side, revealing her sparkling blue eyes that stood out in the rain. Ash couldn't help but stare into them, like he was entranced.

"Well?" Misty hollered, almost dropping the slippery shopping bag.

"Yes, of course!" Ash exclaimed after snapping out of his daze, trying his best to calm Misty down. "I was just surprised that you were in Pallet Town."

"Hey, guys!" yelled Delia Ketchum's sweet voice. "Get inside! You're soaked!" Mimey was standing next to her with an excited expression. Ash and Misty both realised that they were still standing in the rain. The two screamed as they ran past Delia and Mimey to dry off inside.

"Did you manage to keep the shopping dry?" Delia asked as she stepped back inside. Ash and Misty were nowhere to be seen, and Delia had to search around the house for them. Eventually, she found them in a room where the fireplace was lit, and the two were both drying themselves off with their jackets and shoes off.

"Misty?" she asked. The redhead turned around to Delia while squeezing the water out of her hair. "Did you get the shopping?"

"I sure did, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty presented the shopping bag to Delia, and she took it from her hands.

"You're doing my mom's shopping?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yep!" Misty replied. "The Cerulean Gym was badly damaged in a Team Rocket invasion, and your mom is letting me stay here while it's repaired."

"Wow, you're going to be staying here?" Misty picked up a comb and began to fix her hair.

"Why, is it not alright for your girlfriend to be staying here?" asked Delia with a smile. Ash and Misty froze on the spot, staring at her in shock.

"GIRLFRIEND?" they both yelled. Delia waved her hands in front of her apologetically.

"All right! She's not your girlfriend!" apologised Delia. "But Misty is your friend, and she is a girl."

"I guess…" Misty replied, gazing over at Ash slowly. He met her eyes, reminding the two that they were looking at each other. They both blushed and quickly looked away simultaneously. I can't stop looking at him, Misty thought to herself. Why?

Delia noticed the two looking away from each other in silence. "I think I'll leave you two alone." Neither of the two responded, and so Delia decided to just leave. Ash thought about Misty, wondering if there was anything unappealing to him. Her beautiful fiery hair: fine. Her temper: cute. Her eyes: like sapphires. Ash couldn't find anything that he didn't like about her.

Misty looked in the corner of her eye over to Ash, who then did the same. They both blushed again and looked away. Get yourself together, Misty, she thought. You can do this. The redhead turned around on the spot and stared at Ash. He looked back at her in the corner of his eye, wondering what she was insinuating.

"Hey, Ash, I was wondering…" Misty began softly. Ash turned his body to face her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Oh…nothing…" Misty looked away from Ash eyes.

"Its okay, Misty," Ash said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I do like you." Misty looked up at him shocked out of her wits, and couldn't respond when Ash closed his eyes and moved his lips towards her. Before she knew it, Ash was kissing her.

Misty tried to fight it, knowing it was wrong, but the warm taste of Ash's lips overwhelmed her. She felt as though she was about to pass out, and couldn't help but close her eyes. However, she somehow kept consciousness, and moved her hand to the back of Ash's hair, bringing him in deeper.

"Mmm, Misty," Ash said, muffled. Misty brought her tongue across to the Ash's side, and licked his teeth, signalling for him to open up. He complied, and stuck his tongue out to meet Misty's. Mimey walked past the room, and noticed the two tongue-kissing in the corner of his eye. He turned and stared at them shocked, but then smiled excitedly and ran off.

Misty forced herself to open her eyes, and then realised what she was doing. "AHHH!" she yelled, releasing her lips from Ash's. She stood up immediately before Ash could speak and she sprinted out of the room.

**The next day…**

Ash was bright and bubbly the next morning, but still couldn't help but worry about Misty. After their kiss, Misty had locked herself in the guest room, and only responded to Delia and Mimey. However, he decided he wouldn't think about that, and instead go see Professor Oak instead.

He put his cap back on, and with Pikachu on his shoulder, he rushed downstairs to the door. "Ash Ketchum, wait one moment!" yelled his mother, with an angry expression on her face. When Ash turned around, her expression turned back into a smile and she tapped her cheek. "Where's my kiss?"

"Aww, mom," Ash groaned. "I'm not five anymore."

"Ash…." she prompted.

"Fine." Ash gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and opened the door. "See ya, mom!"

"Hold on!" she yelled again, and Ash froze on the spot. "Do you have any idea what happened to Misty? She's been locking herself in her room and doesn't want to talk "it". She seemed eager to get out of the house today on my shopping errand. What's wrong?"

"Umm, I don't know," Ash lied.

"Well, okay, but if you see her, please talk to her," Delia replied, waving at Ash as he left the house.

"Right! See ya, mom!" Ash closed the door and ran out onto the dirt road. He stopped when he heard the noise of a car, and watched as a jeep with a certain brown-haired boy in the passenger's seat, and Professor Oak driving it.

"Hey, Ash-y boy!" exclaimed Professor Oak's grandson, Gary, as the jeep pulled up next to Ash.

"I thought you stopped using that nickname…" Ash said grouchily.

"Hey, there's no law against getting a sense of nostalgia, is there?" Gary asked, opened the passenger door to the jeep and hopping out. "So did you win the Sinnoh League?"

"No, I lost to a guy with a Darkrai and a Latios," Ash replied, frowning.

"That's alright!" Gary exclaimed. "I wouldn't be able to beat two legendary Pokemon, especially when they're trained!"

"Hey, Ash!" Professor Oak exclaimed after remaining silent. "I didn't know you were back in Pallet Town."

"I was actually just about to go to your lab to check on my Pokemon," Ash replied.

"Well, I need to go to Viridian City to pick up some medicine, so come by my lab later," Oak replied.

"Hey, Professor," Ash said. "Is it alright if Gary stays with me for the day? I need him to help me with something." Gary looked at Ash confused.

"Well, if Gary agrees to it, then I agree to it." Gary smiled and nodded.

"Whatever it is you need me to help you with, I'll be glad to do it," Gary responded.

"Okay, have fun boys." With that, Professor Oak drove off into the distance. Ash and Gary began to walk the opposite direction.

"So what is it you need help with, Ash-y boy?" Ash stopped in his tracks, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, Misty and I kind of…made out last night," Ash softly said.

"Oh-ho-ho, I thought there was some action between you two. But I don't understand what help I need to give you."

"Pikachu-pi?" Pikachu asked looking at Ash confused.

"Yes, Pikachu, I kissed Misty," Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, making Ash smile.

"The problem is, Gary…After I kissed her, she locked herself in her room and is trying her best to avoid me."

"Where is she now?" Gary asked.

"She's gone shopping, but I don't know exactly where," Ash replied.

"Well, when you find her, keep her with you long enough for you to pour your heart out to her. She made out with you last night, so after something like that, she must return her feelings." Ash's face brightened.

"I guess it's the only way," Ash said. The three of them heard footsteps getting louder, and turned to where the sound was coming from. Misty approached them with another shopping bag in her arms, and stopped when she saw Ash looking at her.

"Misty, wait!" he yelled, and sprinted towards. Before she turn and run, Ash had already caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Misty, before you go, I have to say that I love you! I was devastated when you left, and my Pokemon journey has never felt the same since. I want you to be with be all the time!" Everything went silent as Misty stared into Ash's desperate eyes.

Good job, Ash, Gary thought. Pikachu decided it would be best to leave the two alone, and jumped off Ash's shoulders to meet with Gary.

"Oh, Ash…" Misty spoke softly. She grabbed Ash's jacket and pulled him in unexpectedly. Her lips brushed over Ash's and then forced themselves on his. Gary was shocked at this outcome, but at the same time, happy for the two of them. Misty let go of Ash, and took her lips away to speak.

"Ash, I love you too, but you know I can never keep travelling with you," Misty solemnly said. "I have the Gym as my responsibility. But whenever you come back to visit, I'll always be there for you!" Ash threw his arms around Misty tightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the PokeShipping oneshot I created. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did (or have any criticisms), feel free to review my story with your input. Here's some more info about this series. This is not really part of the stories I usually do. This is kind of like backup, something I can always go back to. It's also a test to try and build up my strength in writing about romance. I'm going to have a ball with the gay shippings. Finally, all of these stories aren't linked. My AdvanceShipping story will be written as if this story didn't exist. Thank you, and please check out my other stories.<strong>


	2. AdvanceShipping

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I had a problem with my laptop's hard drive. Basically I had to get a new one, and it took a while to get the half-finished chapter onto my new one to complete it. But now it's here and it's finally being released, and in 2012 too. This chapter is a bit darker and less campy than the previous, and also contains some references to genitals, so you've been warned. It's been really hard to create, due to the adult themes and scenarios which aren't easy to write. But here it is anyway.**

* * *

><p><em><span>AdvanceShipping – AshxMay<span>_

May scarfed down on a cup of noodles as she sat on a park bench in Goldenrod City. She looked at her Ribbon Case, and smiled at the four ribbons that were already situated there. However, she frowned when she looked at that one empty spot, kind of like her heart.

Ever since she had parted ways with Ash, her life had felt less thrilling, and actually quite boring. All throughout her Johto adventures, all she could think about was Ash. Every time she gained a ribbon: Ash. Every time her Pokemon battled: Ash. Every time she slept: Ash. Ash, Ash, Ash.

"GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD!" May burst out. A few heads turned to where she was gripping her head in a rage, but merely shrugged her off as insane. Ash was driving May crazy without even being there. May dropped the cup of noodles, picked up her Ribbon Case and ran down one the concrete paths.

She sprinted across the city towards the Radio Tower, and vaulted over the steel rail that blocked the shore. May landed just in front of the water, and quickly dunked her head in. She could faintly hear the shocked gasps of a few people who had witnessed this over the water clogging her ears.

May took her head out, gasping for air, however this wasn't enough to get Ash's image out of her mind. He was still there, smiling at her in her imagination. Ash had been almost like a mentor and a friend to her, but she wanted more. Her emotions were developing at her age, and the first persistent emotion was her love for Ash.

May felt like crying, and climbed back up to the Radio Tower. She shook the water out of her hat and rubbed her eyes. Her heart pounded when she caught the glimpse of a shadow walking towards her. No, it couldn't be, May thought. Could it?

Her heart skipped a beat when she could make out the face of Ash Ketchum walking towards her. It is, she thought. His jaw dropped when he noticed May, but he then smiled and began to deliberately approach her. Ash wore his Unova clothes, and for some reason didn't have Pikachu on his shoulders. However, Ash stopped confused when all May did was stare at him petrified.

His heart jumped when May suddenly broke out into a sprint, and grabbed him by the collar. She leaned her lips towards Ash's and made sure that they connected. All the madness that had swallowed her up released itself from her body as all the love transferred between each other in the kiss.

Ash stared at May's seductive eyes as petrified as May had been when she had first saw him in Goldenrod City. May finally released her lips from Ash's exhausted, and took a while to catch her breath. She then noticed the group of people clapping for the two, and felt embarrassed.

"Ash, what's the matter?" May asked when she noticed Ash's shocked facial expression. He slowly became un-petrified and was then able to answer the question.

"Ummm…May…" Ash began hurtfully.

"Yes!" May beamed.

"I…don't like you," Ash managed to say. May's heart tore in two, and she could actually feel physical pain. "I only like you as a friend." May tried to bring tears to her eyes, but nothing would come and increased the pain. "May, are you okay?"

She doubled over and fell on the ground, screaming in terror. Those watching gasped in shock, and one man in a suit ran over to May. He took his jacket off and placed it under May's head, and tried to control her. However, she still clutched her heart in pain, and grew weaker.

"What's happening?" Ash shouted.

"She's suffering from BHS," the man said. "The effects are similar to that of a heart attack. Trust me, I'm a doctor." He grabbed a mobile phone out of his shirt pocket and quickly dialled a number. After a few seconds the phone answered.

"Yes, this Dr. Roberts. I need an ambulance outside the Radio Tower stat. A girl is suffering from heart attack-like symptoms, but I think its Takotsubo cardiomyopathy. She's currently struggling with the pain. Okay, thank you." Roberts hung up.

"What's that cardio thing you were saying?" Ash asked, rubbing May's forehead in worry.

"Takotsubo cardiomyopathy? It's complicated, but the best description is broken heart syndrome." Ash gulped, feeling guilty for the pain May was in. The ambulance arrived sooner than expected, and the occupants didn't hesitate one bit to pull out a stretcher. They picked May up and placed her on the white bed, and then pushed her back into the rear of the ambulance, away from the public.

The sirens rang out as the ambulance began to drive away. "Where are they taking her?" Ash asked.

"To the Pokemon Center," Roberts replied. "It's closer than the hospital, and she's in a critical condition. I suppose you want to see her." Ash nodded anxiously. "I can drive you there, if you'd like." Roberts pulled out a keying from his shirt pocket.

"I like to, but I need to get back to the hotel to tell my mom," Ash said.

"Alright, maybe you should get your mother to drive you there," Roberts responded. "I need to get to the hospital to help your friend. What was her name again?

"Don't you mean "is"?" asked Ash rudely. "And, her name is May, thank you very much." Ash stuck his head up proudly and walked off towards the direction of the hotel he and his mother were staying at. Roberts, however, wasn't surprised by his rudeness.

"He might not think it, but he does love her," Roberts muttered, before turning towards the direction of his car and approaching it. Ash had been in Goldenrod City in the first place because his mother had always wanted to see Johto with her son. They chose to go to Goldenrod because it was the biggest, and they couldn't go anywhere else because Ash was anxious to get started on his Unova adventure.

Ash strolled into the Goldenrod Hotel acting as cheerful as he could. The cute receptionist smiled at him as he climbed the spiralling staircase towards the top floor. Making sure no-one was looking he turned his grin into a sombre frown. He reached the fifth floor where he and Delia were staying, and silently opened the door to their hotel room.

Delia heard the creak of the door opening and spun her body around to the sound of it. Ash stepped in and looked up to her, and was surprised to see Spencer Hale standing near her. Ash had first met Spencer Hale and his daughter Molly while travelling to Goldenrod City on the quest to the Johto League.

"Ash, what's the matter?" asked Delia worriedly.

"Hey, Ash," Spencer greeted more cheerfully. "I haven't seen you or your mother in a long time." Ash bowed his head so his cap cast a shadow over his teary pupils.

"May's in hospital," he quietly cried. Delia eyes widened in shock while Spencer felt bad too, despite not knowing who May was.

"B-but…how?" Delia walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know," the Pokemon trainer lied tearfully.

"Pika?" Ash's first Pokemon, Pikachu, walked out of a nearby room to see what was going on. Ash sniffled on the sight of him, and cleared his throat.

"May's in hospital," he repeated.

"Pika…" Pikachu replied sadly. Delia turned to Spencer, who had been standing there silently, feeling as though he had no reason to talk.

"I'll take Ash and Pikachu over to the hospital," she said.

"Alright, I'll join you, but first I think Molly will want to see Ash again," Spencer replied.

"Thanks, Spencer." Delia smiled at him, before leaving with Ash and Pikachu.

**At the hospital...**

As Spencer's truck pulled up in front of the Goldenrod Hospital, Ash and Pikachu walked into May's hospital room, which she was sharing with three other people. Delia had decided it was best that Ash visited her first and waited outside the room for Spencer.

The three patients inside weren't paying much attention to him, and had at least one friend or relative visiting them. Ash stopped in front of May's bed, and waited to see if she was awake. "May?" No response came from the still, prone figure. May had been dressed in the typical white hospital clothes, and an oxygen mask was strapped over her mouth, providing air from a nearby machine.

Ash felt a weird sensation in his body, sort of tingly and making his heart race. His eyes couldn't stop looking at May; something about the way she looked so vulnerable made him feel unusual. Ash jumped when a bulge started growing in his pants, and he knew what that meant. "Pikachu…I'm feeling a little unusual."

"Pika pika, pikachu pi, pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Okay, I don't understand that one bit, but is what you said something about me being in love with May?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" the Pokemon yelled while nodding.

"And I broke her heart…" Ash's speech trailed off when he saw Delia, Spencer and Molly walking in from the corner of his eye. Ash remembered about the erection he had, and quickly sat down to try and hide it.

"Ash, darling, how's May?" Delia asked, trying to keep a brave face. Ash ignored her and looked over at Molly, who seemed to be trying to hide behind her father. Ash expected this, especially since the last time they met, Ash was her enemy when he tried to break the spell of the Unown that was keeping Molly happy…but everyone else sad.

"She's not responding," Ash finally answered. Pikachu jumped onto the bed beside May, and looked at her eyes.

"Pika!" he exclaimed. The group looked over at May, and watched as she opened her eyes.

"Pik…achu," she groaned, and Ash's eyes widened. His heart was beating even faster, and the bulge in his pants grew even more. He was surprised that no-one noticed it.

"May, how are you feeling?" Delia asked, grasping May's hand.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Ketchum," May replied weakly. "I'm okay." She noticed Ash next to her, and frowned. "If you don't mind, I'd like everyone to leave." Ash half-expected this to happen, and stood up to exit the room. "Except Ash."

Ash stopped in his tracks, bewildered. He thought that she'd want to see him the least, but in reality she wanted to see him the most. Delia was a little confused at why May wanted to see Ash the most, but decided to follow along anyway. Delia, Pikachu, Spencer and Molly all walked out of the room, leaving Ash alone with May.

"I know you think I probably hate you, but I don't," May confessed. "I can't force you to love me…"

"May, I have something to say," Ash replied. "When I saw you laying there asleep, I realised that I _did _love you too. I just didn't know it before."

"Please, stop trying to make me feel better. I know you're lying."

"I'm not!" exclaimed Ash furiously.

"Prove it," May said coldly. Ash calmed himself down, and took the oxygen mask away from May's mouth, replacing it with his lips. Ash forced all the love he had for May into that one kiss, desperately trying to prove it. The pieces of May's shattered heart began to find each other, but unfortunately, it could not repair itself. She gasped for air as Ash let go and waited for her response.

"Ummm…public display of affection," May pointed out anxiously, looking at the opposite patient's family who were watching the kiss. When they noticed May gazing towards them, they politely looked away.

"Anyway, Ash, you broke my heart." He forced a tear back, feeling like there was no way May would take him. "But you can repair it." Ash made a confused noise. "Please…mend my heart."

Ash grinned and realised that she was willing to take a chance. "I will, May."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I end it there. I know it may have seemed lazy for a month to pass and only one 2,000 word chapter to show for it, but again the reasons above prevented me from working on this for most of the time. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you enjoy this chapter to make up for it. Leave any suggestions for a special shipping you'd like me to do (as long as it isn't manga). I have the next 5 or so pairings confirmed, so you'll see your request about 10 chapters later maximum. I already have one request:<strong>

"**a random reader" requested "BurningLeafShipping", which is a pairing between Red and Leaf, the two playable characters from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen. It is similar to "LuckyShipping", but that one is based on the manga. Congratulations, a random reader, your request will be Chapter 7!**

**Chapter 8 will be my first PokemonxPokemon shipping, but I've made sure that any requests will be Chapter 9.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to get Chapter 3 out sooner than this one.**


	3. RocketShipping

**Hey, hopefully this chapter is uploaded sooner than the last. Firstly, I have to thank PrincessofDestiny14 for requesting THREE shippings. Unfortunately, at the moment, I can only complete two of these requests because of my lack of knowledge of one of the characters in the others. The two requests I can complete, however, will be chapters 9 and 10 respectively.**

**Now, this chapter will not involve Ash as one of the lovebirds. Instead, it's everyone's favourite evil duo, Butch and Cassidy…alright, it's actually Jessie and James. For the sake of consistency, in every couple the male's name will be first e.g. _Ash_xMay, _James_xJessie. The only exception for this is where the couple is of same sex. For those it will go in alphabetical order e.g. _Ash_xBrock, _Delia_xMisty. By the way, those two aren't coming up anytime soon.**

**One more thing before we start. Should I include sex scenes, or at least fondling in future chapters? I'll have to increase the rating, but meh. There are implications of sex in this chapter, but nothing too serious.**

* * *

><p><em><span>RocketShipping – JamesxJessie<span>_

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Pikachu's thunderbolt propelled the Team Rocket trio into the sky, disappearing with a little "ding".

James opened his eyes to sound of burning magma, and could feel the warmth of Jessie beside him. He wondered if it he had just woken up from a dream, yet when he looked to his side he knew that wasn't true. He was seemingly floating on a flat rock platform in a pool of magma.

James stood up, noticing Jessie laying prone next to him. She must have been shook up from the explosion. James walked around the platform, making sure to keep his balance on the fairly unstable rock. All of a sudden, a glare blinded, and he looked up to a white light.

"Hey, Jimmy! Is that you?" asked the voice of a Meowth.

"Meowth?" James asked, shielding his eyes from the burning light.

"Jimmy!" Meowth exclaimed. "It looks like you fell into a volcano! Stay there, I'll get you and Jessie out!" The dark cat-like figure that stood out in the light disappeared, and James was left alone with Jessie. James felt as though he had nothing to do, and kneeled down beside Jessie.

"Jessie…are you okay?" his deep and somewhat dopey voice asked.

"Ehmm…" muttered Jessie, slowly waking up. "What happened?" She sat up and looked around surprising calm at the magma.

"What do you think happened?" James snapped. "That Pikachu made us blast off again! When are we ever going to capture it?"

"I don't think we ever will…" muttered Jessie as she hunched over exhausted. James' eyes widened, surprised that Jessie would ever think about giving up. "And what were you getting so snappy about? I was just asking!"

"Well, when we wake in a strange place dazed and confused, it's almost always because of those blasted twerps!"

"Humph!" Jessie scoffed, turning away from James proudly. However, James hunched over again with a sad look on his face.

"Whatever happened to us, Jessie? We used to be so great together!" James cried.

"You're bringing _that _up?" Jessie replied as she turned around to face the blue-haired man. "I guess we did have kind of a thing for each other back while we were training. But those days are over."

"I miss the training days," James sobbed, turning his head away to hide his tears. "I knew you felt something for me. You had abandoned your previous partners, but whenever something dangerous happened to me, you cried my name and were genuinely worried."

"I know…but I was a fool! How could I ever feel anything for you? You're a pathetic thief! You're clearly the worst out of all of my partners!" James' legs collapsed on the ground, and he buried his head in his hands.

"I've tried my best!" he cried with a muffle. Jessie's expression smoothened, showing some concern for James. "I know I'm useless, and I would've given up ages ago…but you've kept me going."

"Hmm?" Jessie felt a few tears coming and didn't want to ruin her image. "I'm going to find a way out." James watched as she turned and walked away, and realised that she didn't know they weren't on solid ground. If she went too far she'd fall off, like how the earth was previously believed to be flat.

"Jessie, wait!" James yelled, jumping up off of the ground. Jessie turned her head around as she took another step…but there was no ground to meet. James charged towards her as her foot slid onto the side of the rock and take her body with it.

Jessie slid down the side of the rock towards her fiery doom, and closed her eyes, patiently waiting for meet her demise. "Jessie!" She felt the momentum disappear, and opened her eyes to wavy blue hair. Jessie's arms began to hurt as James pulled them slowly back up to the top of the rock.

"J-James…" muttered Jessie, stunned at how she was almost burnt to death.

"It's okay, I've got you now…" James kept his balance as he fought gravity to get back to the top. His hand reached over the top and slammed down on the brown boulder, heaving himself and Jessie to somewhat safe ground.

"Jessie, are you okay?" Jessie stared blankly into James' eyes, dazed at what had just happened. "Jessie?" She quickly nodded, and tried to get up.

"I…think I'm okay now." She stood up after a bit of a struggle and looked at James, making him blush. When she saw this happen, her face turned red too.

"Am I still useless?" he asked, trying to smile but he was too embarrassed to. Jessie kept silent and James began to feel uncomfortable. "Jessie?" As he said this, Jessie leant forward and brushed her soft red lips over his. They connected, and she made sure they wouldn't let go.

James almost immediately forced his way out of the kiss, and gasped for air when he managed to win the fight. For some reason, it wasn't right. Not to mention it didn't help when it made him even hotter than all the magma around him.

"I-I-I'm going to…dig through this rock to find some gold!" James exclaimed, taking the first excuse he could think of off the top of his head. He pulled out a metal spoon and slammed it into the hard stone, bending it instantly.

Jessie folded her arms in disappointment, so she turned around and went to the opposite edge of the rock. She sat down there and stared into the lava, thinking about how her life had gone wrong. James looked up towards Jessie's curled up body, deciding it would be best to leave her alone.

**Later that night…**

James was getting extremely bored. It had been five hours since he and Jessie had talked to each other, and they had just been hanging the opposite sides of the rock to pass the time. James thought that Jessie probably slept some of the time.

He gave up, and strode over to "Jessie's side" of the rock. She was laying down with her back facing James, making him unsure whether she was awake or not. Once he reached her, he didn't know how to get her attention, so he simply decided to just shake her lightly.

Jessie's eyes sprang open, and she turned her body to stare up at James. "Hmm?" James opened his mouth to speak, but he realised that he had no words to say. His lips twitched, and tears began to fill up his green eyes, making them sparkle somewhat. He was completely on top of Jessie, and his body automatically leaned towards her.

"James?" she asked uncomfortably. James' arms shook, and he managed to stop them by leaning all the way in to kiss Jessie. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't resist the temptation that they had on him. Jessie's heart began to race in fear, but she then remember what she had done to him earlier, and let the feeling sink in.

The warm feeling in James' mouth was breathtaking, enough to make one pass out. However James managed to keep strong, and slowly wrapped his arms around her flowing magenta hair. Jessie began to sweat from the warmth, and her cheeks flushed red. She let her arms lay beside her, and allowed James to fill her mouth with love.

James realised that Jessie seemed to have very little energy, and forced himself to let go of her. He held himself above her weak body, and stared into her almost tearful eyes. "Are you feeling okay, Jessie?" She forced herself of open her eyes and she slowly nodded. Her heads fell back and she breathed out one last time.

"JESSIE?" the blue-haired man cried out, and he quickly placed his ear in front of Jessie's mouth. Thankfully, she was still breathing, but the kiss seemed to suck out all her energy and the heat of the volcano didn't help. James forced himself undress himself and Jessie into their underwear, and he rubbed some water he had in a bottle on his belt on her exposed stomach.

He felt her forehead, and gave out a sigh of relief when it was a mild temperature. James stood up and stared at Jessie's half-naked body, and grew aroused staring her white bra and panties. The curves on her tanned body were perfect, as if they were carved into a masterpiece.

James laid down next to her, and felt how cool the hard boulder was on his skin. He looked over at Jessie's unconscious body, and decided to do something cheeky. He slid his hand over her stomach and felt her navel, before giggling like a little boy. He decided he would call it a night, and turned over to go to sleep.

James could feel himself slowly slipping away from consciousness, right up until he felt hand moving up and down his leg. He followed the moving arm upwards, until he was gazing into Jessie's smiling face.

**The next morning…**

A beam of light from the rising sun found its way into the volcanic mountain, and pierced itself into James' eyes. His hand rose up and blocked the sun, however he was already awake so it didn't matter. Jessie was laying on his stomach, her naked body covered by their uniforms.

James remembered what had happened last night, and knew it was amazing. He rarely had nights as fantastic as those. Usually, he spent them getting blasted off by the twerps. Meowth was still nowhere to be seen, but James didn't care about that. All he cared about was Jessie.

The light finally got to Jessie, and she slowly stirred from her sleep. Her awakening suddenly stopped when she felt that she wasn't laying on a bed, and her pupils opened to James' nude body. "Hmm…" she hummed smiling.

James grinned back, but was soon distracted by a whirring sound. Fearing something bad, he slipped his legs from under Jessie, and quickly threw his clothes back. She was confused at this until she heard the sound too, and did the same.

The rock grumbled underneath them, and finally split apart as a tank-like vehicle with a giant drill attached to the front broke through the wall of the volcano, slowly stopping in the magma. A hatch on the top lifted up, and Meowth rose up on a platform with a proud look on his face. Jessie and James stared at Meowth silently, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go capture Pikachu!" Jessie and James both nodded and ran towards the drill, both with beaming faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, yadayadayada, review with your suggestions, yadayadayada. Anyways, unfortunately, school is back for me, so my production time has decreased by six hours a day. Hopefully, I can still get chapters done fairly quickly. I'm expecting to have a chapter done every 10 days or so. <strong>

**I have nothing else to say except…I dunno…biscuits?**


	4. PearlShipping

**Hey, guys, its Chapter 4 of Shipping Delivery! This one was originally going to be Chapter 3, but I decided to bump it down since I didn't want too many with Ash in it. And yes, this is PearlShipping, AshxDawn. I tried to do something different for this chapter, and hopefully it turns out good. And by different, I mean it's Valentine's Day-themed. Lucky for me, Valentine's Day is just a couple of days away so just consider this a Valentine's Day special. How many times did I put Valentine's Day? Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day. Okay, enough. As always leave your suggestions so I can continue with this, your reviews are always appreciated. So enjoy…**

* * *

><p><em><span>PearlShipping – AshxDawn<span>_

Finally! I've found him, Dawn thought as she ran across the street in Twinleaf Town. Kenny was inside a café, constantly looking out the window. Dawn hoped that he was looking out for her. She ran inside the café, the door making a tingling sound to inform the owners of customers coming in.

"Hey Kenny!" she exclaimed energetically. Kenny looked up at Dawn in a bored manner.

"Oh, hey, Dawn," he said, staring back out the window. A sweat formed on Dawn's brow.

"Uhh, I was wondering whether you might want to spend Valentine's Day with me," she asked with a shy pose. Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…I'd love to, but I'm thinking about spending Valentine's Day with Zoey…"

"Zoey?" Dawn replied disappointedly, sighing. "That's okay." Slowly, she left the café just as the owners began to notice her. She walked out onto the road, which was now as empty as a cleaned out trash can, and slowly walked unhappily down it.

Her face lit up, her eyes glinting at the idea she had just conjured. I should ask Ash, she thought. Her snail's pace walk transformed into a heavy sprint, as she headed towards the nearest video-phone at Professor Rowan's laboratory.

Professor Rowan fed a young Shinx some Poffins by hand when the doors rushed open. The Shinx became startled and ran away, just as Rowan was about to give it it's first Poffin. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled.

"Sorry, Professor Rowan!" Dawn shouted, running to the video-phone. "Just need to call someone up!" She sat down in the seat and dialled a number rapidly. After waiting a few moments, Delia Ketchum appeared with Mimey sweeping frantically behind her.

"Oh! Hi, Dawn," she said sweetly. Dawn's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't realised that Delia would answer the phone, and she'd have to explain why she wanted to speak to Ash. "What is it?"

"Umm, can I speak to Ash, please?" She began to breathe heavily, and crossed her fingers that Delia wouldn't ask why. In what seemed like an eternity, Delia answered.

"Sure thing! He's just upstairs with Pikachu." Dawn relaxed, grateful that the best possible answer was given to her. Delia disappeared, with a faint sound of her yelling for Ash. Dawn checked her nails for a while, when she heard a voice.

"Hey, Dawn, what's up?" Ash asked, sitting down on the chair provided for him on the other end.

"Oh, hey Ash…" Dawn tried to say what she wanted to, but the words wouldn't come out.

"What's the matter?"

"I...Well, things haven't been good." Dawn looked down. "I can't seem to find anyone to spend Valentine's Day with. They all seem to have somebody else. You're the only one I can go to."

"What about Paul or Brock?" Ash asked, trying to get his way out of doing this. He was too uncomfortable. If he spent Valentine's Day with Dawn, then people would think that they were a couple. However, he wouldn't mind that.

"Eww, no way!" Dawn looked disgusted.

"Well, I guess I could catch with you and Sinnoh," Ash finally agreed. "I can get there by tomorrow morning, if you like…"

"Great!" Dawn's eyes shimmered again. "We will have plenty of time to spend Valentine's Day together."

"That's alright." Ash scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. He looked over to his right where Dawn couldn't see. "Hey, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The yellow electric mouse appeared on the screen next to Ash and pointed at Dawn. "Pika-pi!" he said, looking up at his trainer.

"Hey, Pikachu, you want to go to Sinnoh tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" He nodded, his yellow ears flapping behind him.

"Okay, Dawn, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great!" Dawn ended the call, and heard Professor Rowan clearing his throat behind her. "Yes?" She turned around and saw Rowan making a gesture to give him money, smiling as he did it.

**On Valentine's Day…**

The S.S. Anne arrived in Canalave City, splashing water on the nearby docks as it slowed to a stop. Dawn, wearing a plain red dress that was similar in style to her other clothes, watched as a crowd of passengers began to walk down to the dock she stood on. Eventually, Ash came down in his Unova clothes, one of his hands behind his back.

Ash reached the bottom, looking around anxiously for Dawn; however he couldn't make out anyone in the mosh pit of people swarming for their honey. Many had chocolates in love heart-shaped boxes or flowers, ready to meet with their Valentine's Day partner.

Ash finally gave up looking for Dawn, guessing that she wasn't there, and jumped when she appeared in front of him. "Dawn, I didn't recognise you!" He noticed the dress, and studied it carefully. "Nice…dress." Ash's face turned red, and dropped the bouquet of flowers that he had bought for Dawn behind him.

"What's that?" Dawn asked as she saw a blur fall behind Ash. He looked at her confused, and his eyes widened when he looked down. Ash quickly gathered the bouquet up and held it in front of him.

"I…err…thought I should give you something…" Ash stuttered, grinning.

"Aww…that's great, Ash." Dawn took the flowers from his hands and smelled them. The bouquet had mixed scents, since it was made from all different flowers. "So what should we do today?"

"It's your choice," Ash replied, scratching the back of his head again.

"Well, Canalave has a new arcade that recently opened. Do you want to check that out?"

"Sure!" Ash exclaimed. The two moved out of the crowd, and quickly sat on a bench to relax a bit.

"So, where's Pikachu?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, he decided to help get some of the cargo off the ship. He'll be here in a few minutes. I guess that leaves us alone for a while."

"Pika!" The yellow Pokemon appeared in front of the docked ship. He was obviously happy to see Dawn and jumped onto her lap.

"Hey, Pikachu!" she exclaimed, petting him softly. Ash began to feel a little jealous that Pikachu could be close to Dawn without anything bad happening, and suddenly wanted his first Pokemon to go away. However, he was too kind.

"Pikachu, do want to go to the arcade with Dawn and I?" Ash hoped that Pikachu would go off and take a look at the games there.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off of Dawn's lap and tugged on Ash's trouser leg, beckoning him to go to the arcade. The fact that he was more interested in the arcade than Dawn put a smile on Ash's face.

"I guess we should go," Dawn said, standing up.

"I guess." Ash did the same as Dawn, and grabbed her hand politely. "By the way, is everything okay with your mom?"

"No need to worry!" Dawn exclaimed. "She absolutely thrilled that I found someone to spend Valentine's Day with."  
>"Well, that's great." Ash began to walk towards the main part of the city, with Dawn and Pikachu in tow. The skies were grey, but that was common for Canalave City, even when they were no storms. It was a strange phenomenon that for some reason couldn't be explained.<p>

The three walked northwards, passing the Pokemon Center and finally stopping at the small building next to the Canalave Library. "There it is," Dawn announced. "It's funny that's next to the Library, since the librarian always walks in to tell the people inside to be quiet."

Ash studied the arcade carefully. It was a short building, only one floor, but extended back out towards the ocean. The outside was mostly made out of metal coated with brown paint, and a messy childish neon sign above the two main doors spelled the words "Canalave Arcade". Ash let go of Dawn's hand, and led her inside.

Dawn, Ash and Pikachu stumbled in a mostly soundproof blue room, with two aisles of arcade machines going down in front of them. Over to the right sat a desk filled with prizes, and a little kid began to purchase a Zigzagoon doll with his game tickets from the man behind it. Ash managed to see bigger games down the back, which involved more interaction, such as Skee-ball.

"This is amazing!" Dawn exclaimed, running through the first aisle of arcade machines down to the back where a go-kart simulator waited. Ash looked down at Pikachu, who seemed very excited.

"Hey, Pikachu, you can do whatever you want in here. Run wild!"

"Pika!" Pikachu ran straight, and jumped up next to a bunch of little boys playing a Pokemon Ranger-based arcade game, where they had to spin the joystick around to use the Capture Styler.

"Hey, check it out, it's a Pikachu!" one of the boys exclaimed. Ash grinned, knowing that this would keep him away from Dawn, and so he decided to put his little plan to into action. He walked down the same aisle as Pikachu, but passed him and went to towards the go-kart simulator at the end of the building.

Perfect, Ash thought. The go-kart machine was compatible for two players, and already Dawn had placed a coin in the slot and was now driving along a track on the screen. The simulator must have been high-tech, since instead of using a joystick, Dawn was sitting in the shell of a go-kart, and turned the shell using a steering wheel to make the simulated go-kart turn as well.

Some techno music played in the background as Ash jumped in the second cart, and popped in a Pokedollar himself. The game sprang to life, and he was now controlling a go-kart on the same track as Dawn. It seemed the two weren't competing to beat each other, but to get the best track time instead.

Dawn noticed there was a second player, and looked over at Ash. She grinned, and tried even harder to get the best time. At one point, the two go-carts turned opposite corners, and the two real ones collided at the back. Unfortunately, after the collision, the go-karts wouldn't move from their spots.

The man at the prize desk noticed this, and quickly ran over a little frustrated. "Great, that's the second time today! Don't worry, it's none of your faults. It just seems we'll have to modify the machine to space the go-karts out a little more. Unfortunately, you won't be able to play anymore until I get it fixed, so here's a Pokedollar each as a refund."

Ash and Dawn both complied and hopped out of their respective go-karts, accepting the money the employee held out. "So shall we go to a different machine?" Ash asked to Dawn.

"Sure, but you can choose this time." Dawn grabbed Ash's arm and followed his footsteps. He ended up stopping at one of the smaller traditional arcade machines, this one playing a vertical plane shooter.

"This one," Ash announced, popping in a Pokedollar for both of them.

"Alright, but you didn't have to pay." Dawn approached the second set of buttons and joysticks, and read the instructions next to them. When she looked up the screen, she controlled a pink fighter jet, while Ash had a grey one. The two were working together to get through the level, and Dawn picked up on the controls quickly.

Soon enough, they were breezing through the level, taking down all the enemy fire that came towards them.

All of the enemies suddenly disappeared, and a huge dreadnought came onto the screen. Obviously, the boss for the level had appeared. Ash and Dawn were both engrossed in the game that they didn't notice their bodies getting closer and closer. Just as they defeated the boss, they cheeks touched, alarming them of the proximity in relation to each other.

"Bwah!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping from Ash. "I'm sorry about that!"

"No, no, it's alright! I should have been concentrating on where my body was!" Ash shook his hands in front of him apologetically. The two breathed heavily until they finally calmed down.

"We should get back to the game, shouldn't we?" Dawn asked, and Ash nodded. So they continued to the next level, however this time they almost immediately died. Somehow, they couldn't concentrate, and Ash found himself wanting to kiss Dawn. Dawn wanted the same too, as them getting close earlier seemed to set them off.

Ash let go at the controls, and stared at Dawn. She did the same, and found herself mesmerized by Ash's eyes. She wanted it to happen, and he wanted it to as well. Even Pikachu, watching from afar, wanted it to happen. A tear appeared in Dawn's eye, and she pulled Ash's shirt roughly until their lips embraced.

Their cheeks went red, and they wanted the moment of bliss to never end. "Oi! No kissing in the arcade!" the prize desk employee yelled. Ash forced himself to let go just to yell a retort at him.

"But it's Valentine's Day!" The employee looked defeated.

"I guess…" He went back to selling prizes sulking. Once Ash had turned back to Dawn, she pulled him in for another kiss. Ash let go again quickly, and began to nuzzle at her neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he joked as Pikachu jumped over to the arcade machine they were playing. It seemed they had been killed enough times while kissing to get a game over. Ash saw the Pokemon in the corner of his eye, and looked at him. "Pikachu, are you okay with me being with Dawn."

Pikachu stared at him angrily, and growled. However, his angry stare turned into a happy smile, and scratched his head. "Pika!" Dawn laughed, and grabbed Ash's arm to lead him somewhere more private, her adrenaline pumping. It was possibly the best day of Dawn's life.

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly didn't. For some reason I didn't enjoy writing it. I liked the idea of Valentine's Day and the arcade, but I just think I don't see Dawn and Ash as a good couple. Sorry, PearlShippers. It's not that I hate them as a couple; I just don't see it working. Really, I feel PokeShipping works the best for all of Ash's shippings, except for one (which will be coming later). I <em>can <em>see AdvanceShipping working, but for some reason not PearlShipping. Anyway, I'm glad this chapter is finished, please review your requests and opinions, and of course, Happy Valentine's Day. Now, for Chapter 5…let's just say it involves two people that haven't been a part of previous shippings.**


	5. ElderShipping

**I betcha no-one saw this coming. I just love surprising people. This…is a challenge. Really I've never wrote a love story between a kind mother and a poetry-loving professor. Who would? Well, ElderShippers with some writing skills, maybe. This is my personal writing challenge, so it will take quite a while to finish. A special thank you to michelious for giving me some constructive criticism. Michelious could see that I have trouble with personalities (unless I create them) and so I'll try to put some more effort into these chapters, even if they take longer to make.**

**Another special thanks to Shiny Kirby for giving me LOADS of requests. That will keep me busy. I get the feeling if I get too many requests, I'll have to put them into a draw and randomly pick one. For the moment, I would like the requests to be toned down, as I'm almost up to the 20th shipping in my plans. **

**Again, I tried to do something different, as this chapter already has the couple together. If you are wondering when I'm going to do a shipping from a game, Chapter 7 awaits. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this is my personal challenge.**

* * *

><p><em><span>ElderShipping – OakxDelia<span>_

"Oh, hi there, Mrs. Ketchum," Professor Oak stated in his strange voice. Delia entered his wondrous laboratory, full with bright and bubbly Pokemon. Ash had already left for his Unova adventure, and it hadn't been too long since Delia and Oak had come home from the Unova region. Delia kept hushed, and even though she did this most of the time, it seemed outlandish to Samuel Oak.

"I…want to talk to you about something…" she finally managed to speak out. Around her eyes were light red patches, and Oak immediately thought that she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Delia?" he asked light-heartedly, noticing Ash's Muk sliding towards him. The slimy Pokemon toppled Oak over, covering him the disgusting purple juice that the Pokemon was composed up of. Oak giggled unusually, but fortunately tried to get the Pokemon off of him. "Okay, Muk, return." Oak decided it would be best if he placed Muk in his Pokeball when he tried to take advantage of the elderly professor.

"Samuel, I need you to be serious." Delia rubbed her arms uncomfortably. Oak gazed at her, and realised that she really was being serious. His expression deepened, and he ushered her to a more private location, in an empty rectangular room.

"What is it?" he questioned uncomfortably, fearing that Delia could bring up a matter he didn't want to think. A tear rolled down Delia's cheek.

"It's about Ash's father…" Oak felt like he could die. His heart pounded, and he tried to step away, however Delia grabbed his arm with a powerful grip and wouldn't let him go as if she clung on for dear life. "Don't try to escape it! I know it was a mistake…and I can't it a secret anymore."

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Oak screamed, squirming from Delia's iron grip.

"I can't keep this a secret! We'd be living a lie, and it could ruin Ash's life if he finds out any later. We shouldn't have kept it a secret from him! Now, say it! Say it out aloud what you are!" Delia's grip tightened and Oak couldn't bare it anymore. Tears were streaming out of his eyes from the pain, and he couldn't keep the words in any longer.

"I'M ASH'S FATHER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Despite being in another room, his words could be heard by all the Pokemon in the laboratory, and possibly even outside it. Oak breathed deeply, trying not to hyperventilate while Delia looked at him angrily.

"Good," she said, letting go of Oak's arm. "I needed you to say that. Now I need to tell Ash." Delia turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Oak yelled. "Why did we even do it in the first place? Unfortunately, I didn't wear protection…"

"And whose fault is that?" Delia asked, turning around on the spot. "Whose fault is it that Ash is Gary's uncle?" Oak hunched over, disgraced with himself.

"Me."

Delia's expression lightened. "We did have fun back then, didn't we? Even if there's a 30-year age gap." Oak straightened himself up, and slowly touched Delia's hand.

"Your skin is still smooth, yet mine is all old and wrinkly," he said. "I think I've just thought up of a haiku. Her smooth skin glistened, paired up with wrinkly and old, united as one."

"That's…quite beautiful," Delia complimented. "Now I remember why I liked you in the first place." She stepped back and leant against a bench. "It's kind of a dirty little secret, us two. Right?" Oak nodded.

"We did have fun, but unfortunately you got pregnant…"

"I know…" Delia sighed. "I had to tell Ash that his father was a Pokemon trainer, and he was still travelling the world. I've just been lying to him all these years. I'm going to ring him up and tell him."

Delia made for the door, but this time Oak gripped her wrist, and pulled her in close. "You can't."

"I have to! I can't forget about it!" Oak brushed his lips over hers, and grabbed her other arm.

"I can make you forget about it." Delia's cheeks turned a pale crimson, and she forced herself to connect her soft, warm lips with his old and cracked ones. Oak's white cape flapped behind him as he wrapped her arms around her back. Delia grabbed Oak's buttocks, and then released herself from the kiss.

"Let's move somewhere more private, shall we?"

**The next morning…**

Delia could feel the white sheet tossed over her naked figure, and she pulled it up over her chest. Her eyes opened, and she pushed herself off Oak's similarly naked body. Her hair was in a tangled mess, and she felt somewhat dirty and used, like a toilet. She tossed herself over, trying to go back to sleep, however she then remembered about the secret.

Oak still slept like a baby, and Delia gradually slipped out from underneath the sheet and found her clothes amongst Oak's on the grey floor at the end of the bed. She grabbed her bra and panties, and quickly pulled them on to be safe. Then quietly (over the snores of Professor Oak), Delia yanked the rest of her clothing and peeked through the single door inside the bedroom.

All her single eye could see was a typical living room, containing a small table, a sofa in front of a TV, and a video-phone. Gently, the door swung open, but to Delia's dismay, it needed some WD-40. She looked back, however Oak still snored on. She slowly re-closed the doorway, and sneaked out through the living room.

Professor Oak's house was attached to the side of his laboratory, and even though it was exactly like a house, he rarely ever used it, mostly spending time in his lab. The sun seemed to only be just rising, and despite the fact that there were windows that people could distinguish Delia's body through, she slipped the remains of her garments on nevertheless.

"Delia," said the somewhat shocked voice of Professor Oak. Mrs. Ketchum turned around, disappointed with herself for not being able to slip out. Oak also had a bed head, and he was only dressed in his grey underwear, to match his hair colour.

"I'm telling Ash, no matter what!" she shouted, waking up some nearby neighbours. Oak stared her smooth pale face, with a look of defeat.

"Fine, but you have to answer one question."

"And what would that be?" Delia placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you love me?" Oak's expression turned grim, as he patiently waited for Delia's response. She eyeballed him, her cheeks flush and her beautiful eyes glimmering. She blinked a few times, but never gave a real answer. "Well?"

"I…" Delia felt speechless. She didn't want to admit it, but something about the old, grey haired man was attractive to her. "I do love you," she finally answered. She trudged over to Oak and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Was I your favourite student?"

"You were…" Oak answered. He pushed his body towards Delia's and his head on her shoulder. "Go and tell Ash. He needs to know how happy we are."

**At the Ketchum residence…**

"Ash should be at Striaton City by now, shouldn't he?" Delia asked, sitting in front of the video-phone in the living room of her house. Mimey looked on at Oak and Delia a little confused, but he kept to himself and still happily swept the floor.

"We can't be certain if Ash is in the Pokemon Center, but we should call anyway so Nurse Joy can tell him we called," Oak began. "Who knows? He might be defeating a gym leader right now." Delia placed in a number for the Striaton Pokemon Center, and waited for someone to answer.

The static that took up the video-phone's screen cut out and Nurse Joy appeared, sitting at the front reception desk for the Pokemon Center. She was the kind that were common through Unova, with flat pink hair that flowed behind her in two giant circles, almost like they were earrings. "This is the Striaton Pokemon Center. May I help you?"

"We were wondering if you had a young boy named Ash Ketchum come into the Pokemon Center," Professor Oak said kindly.

"May I please have a description of Mr. Ketchum?" Oak opened his mouth, but Delia pulled a photo frame off a nearby table and showed to Nurse Joy. It had a picture of Ash as a young boy running with a balloon. He looked exactly like he did at that time, except his body was just bigger. "Yes, I did see a boy like that. He had just won his first gym badge, but I'm pretty sure he left for Nacrene City."

Delia and Oak looked down in an expression of disappointment. At the same time, they were happy Ash for winning at the Striaton Gym, yet unfortunately he would be on the road towards Nacrene City. "However…" Nurse Joy began, prompting the two to pull their heads up. "I can send a message to the Nacrene Pokemon Center to look out for him so he can call you back, okay?"  
>"T-that would be great, thank you," Oak replied. "Goodbye." He smiled and ended the call, turning his attention to Delia. "Now, all we have to do is wait…"<p>

**Finally…**

Oak took another bite of some gateau as he leaned back on a chair, while Delia helped Mimey with the sweeping up. The two had been waiting for over an hour for Ash to contact them, but now there seemed to be no hope.  
>All of a sudden, the video-phone started bleeping, and the screen flashed "Incoming Transmission".<p>

"Samuel!" Delia yelled, dropping her broom and running into the chair. She picked up the now optional phone and held to her ear. Ash appeared on the screen in his Unova clothes (with Iris and Cilan minding their own business in the background), with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika!" the Pokemon exclaimed, waving at Delia and Professor Oak.

"Hi, mom!" Ash greeted excitedly, however his excitement wore off when he saw how anxious Delia was. "Hey, what's the matter?" Delia stared at him silently, sweating running down her body like she was a gym teacher. "Mom?"

"Ahh, your mom and I…" Oak began, but he couldn't find the words either.

"Ash, who do you think your father is?" Delia finally asked, wiping some of the sweat off her face.

"I don't know. He was already travelling when I was born. Why?"

"Well, back before you born, Professor Oak and I…" Ash and Pikachu both listened intently. "We were in love." Ash felt something stir in his stomach, and all of a sudden he needed a barf bag. "We…basically…created you, meaning that you are Gary's uncle. Professor Oak is your father." Oak turned Delia's head towards him and he gave her a kiss.

Ash's face turned green, and Pikachu stared at him confused. The Pokemon didn't seem to understand the implications, and felt rather happy that the Pokemon Professor was close to Ash, but still felt the sickness due to the bond between them.

"Nurse Joy…" Ash wheezed, turning around in the chair. Joy noticed that he was looking sick and quickly pulled out a barf bag. Iris and Cilan looked on sickeningly as Ash made retching noises into the bag. Eventually, he pulled his mouth of the bag, his face still a little green, and he turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on me…please." Confused but still obedient to his master, Pikachu jumped on the desk.

"Pikaaaaaaaa….CHUUUUUUUU!" The bolt of lightning from Pikachu's tail travelled towards Ash, and forced the trainer to squirm around uncomfortably.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in both pain and relief as Delia and Oak just kept kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't particularly enjoy writing this chapter, because although ElderShipping is dub-canon, I didn't really see it working. I just had a tough time writing this (except for that last scene, teehee). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it more, and I would love to hear michelious' opinion, because they gave some good criticism for my first chapter. It was tough trying to keep the characters in-character, especially since the scenario is a little dark and we never see their personalities when there's a darker scenario in the anime.<strong>

**Now since this is being added after the comments at the top of the page, I have decided that instead of automatically adding requests to the line-up, I will instead take requests and pick one at random. I already have eight requests, based on one's that I said I might do to reviewers, ones from my real-life friends and myself. I'll draw the first request when my line-up starts getting short. Basically, Chapter 15. I'm serious. So keep sending in requests as you please, okay?**

**So keep reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, however I'll be working on my FictionPress story as well so it may take a while. Chao.**


End file.
